This invention relates to a process for producing a sintered silicon nitride-base body, and more particularly, to a production process of a sintered silicon nitride-base body having high homogeneity or excellent mechanical strength at high temperatures (hereinafter called "high-temperature strength").
Sintered ceramic bodies made principally of silicon nitride have been attracting in recent years engineers' attention as a variety of industrial machine elements and parts owing to their excellent resistance to heat, corrosion, wear, abrasion, etc. Reflecting such an increased demand for sintered silicon nitride-base bodies, a number of researches have been carried out. As a result, various ceramic materials have been proposed, together with their compositions and production processes. Despite the excellent characteristics of sintered ceramic bodies, actual usable products have however been available only in a very limited field. Moreover, even in such a very limited field where ceramics are actually used, they are used, for example, within the temperature range of from ambient temperature to several hundred degrees or so and under static load. Thus, the excellent characteristics of ceramics have not been fully utilized. Various reasons may be contemplated as causes for such a limited application of ceramics. The main reason, however, seems to reside in their poor reliability when used as industrial materials because their inherent physical, chemical and mechanical characteristics are poor in homogeneity and their high-temperature strength is not always satisfactory.